ragnarok_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Evan Darksky
Evan Darksky is the current leader of the Adenian Royal Navy, a (currently) Military Dictatorship at the head of the Adenian Empire. He is De-Jure the Emperor of the Adenians, however he declines the title proper and instead fulfills the duties while retaining his previous military rank of Commander. He has the appearance of a canine Furry, an Anthropomorphic Husky with white and blue pelt patterns. Person & Appearance IGN: CMDR_Darksky Short Name: Evan Darksky Full Name: Imperial Regent Acting-Admiral Commander Evan Blade Darksky of the Adenian Empire, Commodore of the First Adenian Imperial Fleet, Vanguard of the People, Savior of the Adenians, First High Lord of the New Adenian Colonies, Governor-General of Blackstar Station, Captain of the Royal Navy Destroyer "Moonstone", and others. Visual Appearance: '''Evan has the torso and arms of a regular human being, however there have been several cosmetic and practical modifications to his head, legs, hands/feet, and lower body. These changes include paws and claws for his hands and feet, a canine head reconstruction, tail, digitigrade leg modifications, dermal replacement with a blue/white pelt, and other less immediately obvious modifications. Evan makes it a point to pass these changes as completely practical and well reasoned, but in reality the changes made could be done while retaining a firm human body. With the exception of his head, a majority of the modified parts are actually organic; The tail is an extension of his spine which he's learned to use as such, and is one of the only parts of his body that will regrow fur on its own. His digitigrade legs are genetic engineered and only have minor bionic enhancements to increase running speed, jumping, and lifting strength, and will also regrow fur if shaved or otherwise lost. His hands and feet are also genetic modifications with minor bionic mods to increase fine motor control and gripping power, and are the final part of his body that will regrow fur. If he were to lose fur on his torso, lower abdomen, upper leg, or head, they would have to have a new dermal transplant to cover the baldspot. His fur is completely organic and tends to feel more feline in softness than the usual rough canine pelt. '''Personality: The canid modifications are due to him being a furry; Furries being a rather common thing on the old world of Adenia for various reasons. This has led to him being an extremely popular figure despite him not being accustomed to any form of high command; his highest rank in military (and therefore government) was that of Commander. He strongly identifies as a furry, and that interest tends to show in his behaviors and decision making abilities. He no longer behaves and thinks like a "normal" human being. Canine mentality and even several furry stereotypes have eased their way into his core being. He is fiercely protective of his people, who he mentally considers his "pack", of which he is the Alpha Male. He keeps his people close at hand and in line, orderly and productive. His canine thought processes also extend onto the battlefield, into his relationships, and into his general goofy personality. In battle, he prefers close ranged weapons and boarding tactics. Heavy beam lasers, strong missiles, and short range mass drivers are his weapons of choice, citing "Big shiny lights and huge explosions are very, very pretty." He is also quite xenophilic towards species that could be considered "furry"; He prefers the appearances of the Vanguard member Drake Nogard, The sentient feline Mok, and the Dark Wings leader Yindl, over that of normal humanoids. With relationships, Evan tends to be strong and dominant over his friends. He refrains from forcing them to do as he pleases, but in general he tends to be the top dog in his friends and "mate"ships. This can lead to him appearing crazy, demanding, or forceful to friends he hasn't had around for long or lovers he's only recently involved with. His closest and longest-standing friends and lovers have come to understand that his sometimes overbearing dominant attitude is simply his way of protecting and guiding his close relations, ensuring they do not come under harm or act in ways he knows they will end up regretting. Evan is a lot less serious when among his close and personal friends. The furry in him shines brightest when he's among familiar company and those he loves. He will frequently lean against or snuggle with someone he is sitting next to, and reacts in a strong positive manner to being touched and pet. He frequently spends his time in bed, relaxing with people close to him and sometimes using his cranial modifications to "lucid daydream", going into a sort of dream state on command when he's in need of entertainment or to simulate different scenarios. This can be applied to anything from tactical self-training to the more erotic. Evan is also widely known to be homosexual, and he has confirmed this years ago to be truth. It is assumed he has a romantic and even a sexual relationship with Yindl, but this has been firmly denied by him. Rank and Title The Commander rank in the Adenian Royal Navy is more akin to the land commander rank than that of traditional naval commander (which historically would mean the captain of a ship not very large, usually ships under 20 cannons). The Commander rank in the ARN is more akin to that of Commodore. Commodores are officers in charge of several ships, a squadron, usually a subgroup within a larger flotilla or fleet. Since the invasion of his homeworld, Adenia, and the presumed utter destruction of the empire, he was left as the highest ranking military person in the Empire. This traditionally makes him Emperor, but he has so far declined the title, and it's presumed he will remain declining it until his death, where (if he were to ever produce genetic offspring) his successor will assume the Emperor title. Evan may not accept the Emperor title but he performs the duties and fulfills the obligation of one. His people refer to him as Emperor among each other, recognizing his rule, but he's made it a point that he should never be addressed as such. He still strongly prefers his previous rank, and it's been surmised that if it werent for his strong sense of duty to his people, a yearning to guide them as he guides his friends and loved ones, and a strong desire for revenge, He would readily return to the low rank, allowing someone else to rule. Despite this, he has accepted that the Empire is now entering a period of being ruled by the new, lowborn Darksky dynasty. He takes his position seriously despite his humble insistence. Notable Events in Ragnarok Evan has not been long within the Ragnarok galaxy, as have his people. He entered the galaxy as a scout vanguard for the colonial fleet in deep inter-galaxy space, where it still resides orbiting a planet in a rogue starsystem. He's called in a small troop transport and a few cargo ships containing civilians and has settled in a station known as Blackstar, the de-facto capitol of the banished Adenian Empire. Evan has also hosted the peace conference between the Dark Wings of Steel and Spearhead, calling in Esarai under the guise of a call for coffee, and his influence with Yindl, to force the two to talk it out and come to terms. He scolded them for "Bickering like children", and he likes to think that was the final nail in the coffin that made the two come to terms, although this is likely to be highly debatable. Ever since the attack on DWoS by the Unionem, where he helped restore Yindl's badly damaged shipyard to operable capacity, Evan has been very quiet and hermit-like on the Galactic scale, although stirrings in the cold, quiet ARN suggest that is about to change. __FORCETOC__